


Donnez-la moi, Madame!

by vasfairefuckery



Category: Doctor Who (2005), In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Prime Minister!Missy, Twissy au, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasfairefuckery/pseuds/vasfairefuckery
Summary: 首相Missy x 新闻官Malcolm Tucker，互攻，私设/OOC像皮卡的头发一样多，口嗨产物，无聊同人垃圾，twissy au，后续拖延中
Relationships: Malcolm Tucker & Missy





	Donnez-la moi, Madame!

Missy在Malcolm跨进十号的大门前就计划好了要怎么对待他。

唐宁街十号一次又一次迎接春风得意的新主人，又一次次毫无怜悯地将他们踢出去。上任首相由于绯闻国民喜爱度持续下滑，党内几位权势大的幕僚担心执政党会由此在下一次大选前失去选民支持，纷纷要求首相下台。像所有政治竞争一样，新党魁在权力顶端极小的圈子里产生。Missy在中拉拢了最强势的几位党员，以难以拒绝甜头换取他们的支持，并最终以最多票数成功当选新一任党魁。按照惯例，明早唐宁街将召开官方发布会向媒体和公众宣布这一消息，而此时首相府的新闻官Malcolm Tucker还不知道他的新上司是谁。

新首相的气息渐渐覆盖每一个角落，旧首相的痕迹正在一点一点被清理抹除。Missy带着将来未至的兴奋感，慢慢踱步。她确定Malcolm会穿着他常穿的那身灰色西服、带着他那惯有的傲慢表情推开门。当他抬起头来看见她是谁的时候，她打包票他甚至不能说完一声带着性感口音的“Prime Minister”。不错，那双蓝色的眼睛会瞳孔放大，眉头会紧皱，嘴巴会微微张开，为了掩饰慌乱定会伸出舌头舔一舔嘴唇……Malcolm知道自己毫无防备的样子这么勾人吗？当他得知她即将对他实施的邪恶把戏时会是什么表情？一阵的燥热贯穿她全身。

20分钟后Missy撩起窗帘一角，不出所料看见Malcolm边往手机里怒吼边从街对面走来。她勾起嘴角，靠在办公桌的边缘，掏出口红慢慢画着。

“别——绝对，不能，在采访里承认养老金法案是滩屎，你这头蠢驴！你会让政府显得无能且内部不和，相当于给媒体喂了一大块热乎的牛肉派。然后，然后听我说，第二天一早，你黄鼠狼一样的脸将会出现在全国所有的报纸上，特别是那些红标小报，标题我都想好了，‘Hugh SACked from doSAC’ ——我他妈看起来像在乎你的玻璃一般的良心吗，亲爱的？你，作为女王陛下政府的狗屎屁部大臣，要做的就是维护上面的决定，维护党派面貌，懂吗？好极了。现在，在我见到你的新老板并让你正式失业前滚蛋。”

Missy听着越来越近的牢骚声咯咯暗笑起来。这位新闻官仍如她记忆中一般口无遮拦。天啊，他说个不停的样子真想让人塞上他的嘴......Missy想，并且对自己保证会这么做。

“首相在哪里？”

“在您的办公室里等您。”

“......我的？？” Malcolm放下脚步，迟疑地朝办公室走去。

推开门前，他心里甚至已经有数是某位顶着个啤酒肚的秃头男子。Malcolm走进去，看见Missy坐在办公桌对面，因完全准确地预料到他的反应而爆发出大笑。他脸上挂着的假笑肉眼可见地消失。

“他妈的啥？！”

“噢......你也下午好，亲爱的。”她好不容易停下来，顽皮地朝他点头。

“什么......怎么会是你？！”完全无法移动。

“不先恭喜我一下吗，Tucker先生？还是说你不看好我当首相？” Missy故作委屈，眨巴眨巴眼睛，仍旧紧紧盯着他。

“......我记得你并不在传闻的热门候选人当中。”大脑宕机，Malcolm伸出舌头迅速舔了一下嘴唇，在Missy的目光下，他觉得自己像只被盯上的野兔。

“被忽略在圈子外的感觉不好受吧？”她笑得狡黠，玩弄阳伞的把柄，朝他挑起眉毛。

还带着那把该死的伞，他妈的玛丽波平斯。Malcolm想，为什么偏偏是全下议院唯一一位和他睡过的议员当选党魁，除了她以外谁他妈的来统治大英都行，就算是社会事务部的那只蠢驴他都能应付得来。Missy蛇蝎得很，Malcolm预感这几年来还算顺利的政治生涯从此将遭遇滑铁卢，开始计划怎样用假护照偷渡去马耳他。

“所以，国际贸易部对你来说太无聊？”接受了现状，或者说是放弃了挣扎，Malcolm恢复起他一如既往的姿态，在办公椅上坐下。

“人总要尝试钓点大的鱼......你呢，纽卡斯尔好玩吗？我还没去过。”

“我看这是他们为了不让我插手想出的蠢点子。我这一整周都没接到‘内部’消息。会议见鬼似的无聊，到处都是海鸥、抽大麻的流浪汉和没有脑子的政客。顺便，如果不介意的话，请把脚从我桌子上拿下来。”

Missy吐吐舌头，丝毫不感到意外。旋即她站起身来，阳伞啪地倒在地上。Malcolm听见门锁被旋上的声音，Missy问道：“知道我为什么立刻要见你吗？”

“为了核对发布会的稿子。”

“他们给我看过了。”她开始脱外套。

“我不在场。”他狐疑道，Missy的动作让他想起一条正在蜕皮的蛇。

“通篇陈辞滥调，Malcolm，只能这样写了吗？我们可不是保守党。”她嫌弃到，卷起袖子。

“这样写保险。你有立即想要宣布的政策？这可不是个好时机。”Malcolm的目光停留在她白皙的小臂上，想起上次他太过用力，在她手腕上掐出很不美观的红痕。

“呃啊！我看他们说你无聊是对的，从来都不会想点什么政治以外的东西。”她开始解衬衫领口的扣子，他也这么做过，只不过比Missy现在的动作要粗暴得多......

“任何事都是政治性的，Missy。你想让我做什么？替你倒杯茶？给你的新办公室一点装潢意见？”Malcolm收回目光，觉得房间在升温，不自觉又舔了一下嘴唇。他得想办法改掉这该死的习惯。

Missy翻了个白眼，“不，是我要对你做些什么。”她突然身子前倾，手肘撑在他的办公桌上。

“......炒了我？你不会做这么不明智的决定。”他能闻到Missy颈窝散发的香水味，而她却没有停止靠近的意思。

“......不是要炒你啦。我只是想再操你一次。”Missy轻轻地在他耳边吹气。天啊。

Malcolm盯着她，瞳孔剧烈收缩，嘴唇颤抖着分开。太棒了，他无法拒绝。Missy被逗乐了。

“这让你感到惊讶吗，Malcolm？我们上一次做是什么时候？那次峰会得有两年前了吧？回忆一下，我是怎样把你扔进床垫里，慢慢地、狠狠地操你，直到你求我让你射出来......还记得最后你是怎样哭着求我停下吗？因为你高潮了三次，再也射不出任何东西......噢——看看你的样子，你想我了，对吗？那就别假装对我没性趣，达令。”Missy呼出的热气使Malcolm起鸡皮疙瘩，她吻了吻他耳垂下一块柔软的皮肤，留下一块口红印。

Malcolm脑中理智的部分警铃大作，告诉他“快他妈的离这个女人远点不然你将出现在每日邮报版头”；但情欲的潮水很快漫过理智，提醒他老二被Missy湿热包裹的感觉有多棒。把Missy操翻，或者让Missy操翻，怎么都可以，总之尽快。

但Missy快他一步，绕过办公桌，掐住他的脸吻他。她吮吸他的上唇，并拿牙齿轻轻啃咬，同时把膝盖抵在Malcolm双腿间，来回按压磨蹭。去他的每日邮报，Malcolm想，搂住Missy的腰把她拉进怀里，企图夺回控制权。他抓住Missy的手并把它禁锢在背后，探入唇齿间，衔住她的舌头嗍吻舔舐。另一只手伸进裙摆，玩弄筒袜边缘，沿着吊袜带向上摸索。他故意轻扫Missy的上颚，挑逗着，捉弄着，探求更多。这下换她软了腰，喉咙里溢出细微的呻吟。Missy不服，使坏地蛰了一下Malcolm的舌头。

在这场与往常一样的打闹里，他俩像两只被放纵的野兽，以互相撕咬为乐。只不过今天，在意乱情迷的性冲动中，母的那只占了上风。Missy在Malcolm面前跪下，手覆上他的裆部，裹住已经半勃的阴茎。

“它也想我了，对吗？”Missy嗤笑着解开皮带，拉下拉链。

“它非常他妈的想你，Missy。快让它看看你。”Malcolm喘着气，配合地抬起腰。

Missy把他的性器从内裤里解放出来，感受它的温度和重量，接着以一种缓慢、温柔得折磨人的速度从下到上舔了它一遍，舌尖磨蹭顶端的小孔，落下响亮的一个吻，撞击办公室的墙壁又反弹回来。Missy得意地看着Malcolm被激得骂出声，性器逐渐充血，在她手中立起来。

“这张嘴明天下午将会亲吻女王陛下的手背。告诉我，这使你的虚荣心得到满足吗？”Missy用拇指描绘青筋纹路，看着他。

“快点，Missy。”Malcolm稍稍抬起腰。首相给你来一发口活，没有比这个更好的年终奖了，他想快点拿到。

“啊哦，Tucker先生，今天吸你老二的碰巧是你上司，而你该称呼她......？”Missy侧过头，暗示地递了个媚眼。

“求你快他妈的吸我，老板娘(‘Prime Missy’)”操蛋的，Malcolm咬牙，他的前液像社会事务部的移民数据一般无可救药地泄漏着。

Missy只是在他的胯骨上啃咬，留下乱七八糟的牙印。

“又怎么了？”Malcolm不耐烦到。

“可以是可以，但你不许发出一点声音，Malcolm。”啊，蛇这才露出她的獠牙，她总知道怎么直击他要害。

“别开玩笑，你怎么这么多要求？”Malcolm看起来近乎挫败。

“闭嘴。或者我立马走人。”Missy故意放开身下扭动着的猎物。

“这他妈的不公平，Missy！”Malcolm抗议道，看见Missy要站起身，又立马服软了，“嘿——好吧，好吧，首相女士！你想怎么办都行。”

于是Missy跪坐回Malcolm面前，重新把他纳入口中。她直直地看进他的眼睛，伸出舌头慢慢地把阴茎滑进嘴里。她握着根部好让它适应自己的喉咙，一次性让它顶到深处，才慢慢滑出来，又在顶端狠狠一抿，发出啵的水声。Malcolm断断续续地抽气，他想死这个了，被Missy口腔包裹的感觉。温热，湿润，一次性就能把他全部没入口中，舌头像是活物一般描摹着他，以及哦他妈鬼知道她到底是怎么用喉咙做到那个的...... Malcolm只能确定Missy是故意的，他发出一阵混乱不堪的声音。

Missy把手伸进Malcolm衬衫里，惩罚性地揪住他的乳尖，指甲碾过顶端，并欣慰地发现他为此囊袋一阵抽紧。她加快速度，头开始随着手的动作一上一下。很快，Malcolm便如同濒临窒息般开始大口呼吸，他的大腿在她的头两侧开始收紧。他脸颊通红，脑袋狠狠向后仰去，挂在椅背上。Missy紧紧盯住他，他因她而无法自持样子这么敏感，如此诱人。仅仅是用舌尖擦过顶端，然后在喉咙稍稍一夹就足够使他变得一团糟了。她感觉他的阴茎在不断抽搐，胀大。这一定使他痛苦难堪，而她爱死了他失控的样子。Missy眯起眼睛，两颊凹陷吸住他，蛮狠地固定住他的腰，脑袋在他双腿间起伏，一下一下地把Malcolm推往深渊。

“他妈的，Missy，慢点......”Malcolm齿缝中钻出一阵呻吟。

“烦死了，我说闭嘴！”Missy警告到，用牙齿轻轻一咬。

Malcolm感到一阵电流击中他的脊椎，脑袋里闪过许多他愿称之为绝活的侮辱性词汇，而又不得不把它们吞回去，于是喉咙里只能发出小狗一般抱怨的咿唔。Missy满意极了。她的手向下探去，拨弄他的阴囊，用指尖轻轻摩挲他们，继而不断揉捏，同时用力吮吸顶部，为Malcolm泄露出的一连串类似呛住的声音赞叹不绝。她知道他要到了，而她还没玩够。Malcolm腹部的肌肉加剧收缩，腰渐渐不自觉地向上挺，他马上就要高潮了，就差一点点......Missy就在这时松开嘴。她站起身，好整以暇地看着Malcolm迷茫地瞪大眼睛，不知所措地抬起头。他整个人瘫在椅子上，下腹处的皮肤布满口红印，性器无可救药地硬着，手向下探去，急切地想要释放。Missy拍开了他。

“怎么了......噢看在操蛋的份上！Missy！至少要给你起了头的东西他妈的收尾！拜托，这又是为了什么！”Malcolm大声嚷嚷道，同时还有点迷糊。真可爱，Missy想。

“做的不错，亲爱的。不过蛋糕总要留一半下次吃......”Missy舔舔嘴唇，抽出手帕抹了抹嘴角，她另有打算。

“你又想怎样？”Malcolm觉得气恼，他确实被Missy吃抹干净又耍了一通。

“今天剩下的时间你跟着我，如果下班之前你一句脏话都没有说，今晚八点，我公寓见。”Missy抹平裙子的皱褶，穿起外套，掏出口红抹着，“现在，有薄荷糖吗？”她又露出狡黠的笑，扯过他的领带，在背面留下鲜红的唇印。

“你......好吧，老板娘。”刁蛮，Malcolm腹诽，不情愿地把他还半硬的性器塞回裤子。一边翻着白眼想着怎样忍受门外的蠢蛋们到五点，一边又忍不住去看表，期待起她今晚的计划。


End file.
